Life Tries To Go On
by Cyberquest1
Summary: Sam and SG1 have to move on after Jack gets captured. I suck at summaries. SJ
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately Stargate SG1 doesn't belong to me.

The story takes place sometime after Daniel descended so SG1 knows Jonas and has worked with him before. Also General Landry is in charge and Jack O'Neill had a rank of Colonel.

I love reviews! And I'm not quite sure about the title, please tell me if you have any suggestions. Thanks

"Help! We can't leave him. We just can't!" Samantha Carter cried out in her sleep, breaking down into sobs and whimpers. Daniel Jackson crawled over to her shaking form and softly nudged her awake. She awoke with a start, sitting up, at first confused then awareness and embarrassment immediately flooding her face. "I did it again," she whispers quietly, a stark contrast to the volume not five minutes before.

"Yes," Daniel replied just as quietly.

"I thought the nightmares would have gone away by now," she confesses shamefully, "it has been at least eight years before." In reality she knew it was more than eight years, it was exactly eight years, two months and sixteen days since he was taken from her and the SGC but she didn't want Daniel to worry any more about her so she tactfully didn't mention that fact.

"I know Sam, "Daniel replies, "Jack's probably alright. You know how he is; he's able to get out of any situation no matter where or however difficult it is. Are you going to be O.K.?" Daniel asked concern etched all over his face which was alleviated a bit in response to her quick nod. "Besides, "it's time for your watch," he continues with a friendly smile and changing the subject to a lighter one.

Sam nodded towards Daniel as she reached for her jacket and checked to make sure the badge was still attached, the badge crying out the rank of Colonel. She would have to get it patch it up soon, if any more of the stitching came out it would fall completely off. "Thank you," she said quietly before pulling on the jacket, turning and leaving the tent; quietly so she wouldn't wake Jonas or T'ealc in the tent next to them.

Daniel watched her go, his mind going back to that day over eight years ago. The team had been in a firefight and like many of the other similar times Sam and Jack had stopped to lay down cover fire while allowing Daniel to dial the Stargate and get through the Stargate safely with T'ealc right behind him. Yet unlike all the other times Jack hadn't been able to make it. Sam had told them that right as they made it to the Stargate Jack pushed her through; yet even though they waited until the Stargate automatically shut down Jack still hadn't made it through. When they immediately restarted the gate they hadn't been able to connect to the planet and later when they had finally reconnected there was no sign off the people that attacked them. The scuffed and kicked up grass and dirt was the only evidence to the battle that had been fought. Nothing else. SG1 searched for Jack for several years after; yet didn't come across any evidence of Jack. Daniel sighed, still worried about Sam, she hadn't been the same since that day. He finally lay down in the tent and tried to get some more sleep.

Sam quietly checked the perimeter of the camp even though they hadn't seen any evidence of any sentient life on the planet, added more wood to the fire and sat down to the quiet. This was the time on most missions that she hated the most, where there was nothing to do to stop her thoughts from drifting. The rest of the time on the missions and on base she kept herself busy to keep her thoughts at bay. This was the main reason why she stayed at the base working instead of going home during downtime. Even though this also reminded her of Jack, no Colonel O'Neill she automatically corrected, because he wasn't there to make her go home. She still remembered that day and the surprise when Colonel O'Neill had pushed her through the Stargate. She had had time to turn her head to look at him and had seen him captured by a several men that had sneaked up on them. The look she had seen on his face before she was completely engulfed by the Stargate... She shook her head to clear her mind from those images and fingered her badge once again. The badge... the search for Colonel O'Neil had gone on for several years before General Landry had finally stopped the search completely and several days later had offered her to the rank of Colonel, replacing Jack. She hadn't wanted to do it; she wanted and still wants him to be miraculously found or even better, to just show up as if he had never left. They still keep the IDC code from when he was captured active in case he ever shows up; even though it would be dangerous if one of the Goa'ulds got their hands on it. She wouldn't have accepted the rank of Colonel if Daniel, Jonas, and even T'ealc hadn't kept bringing it up and bugging her about it. She still wishes she left the space vacant for him for when, not if she kept reminding herself, he comes back.


	2. 2

The next morning had dawned bright and sunny. Sam had watched the sunrise thinking about Colonel O'Neill again. What she wouldn't give to be able to lean against him as she watched the sunrise, to feel him breathe, for him to wrap his arms around her. She shook herself out of her silent plea, firmly berating herself for succumbing to those 'O'Neill Daydreams' as Janet had so rightly labelled them the one time Sam had broken down and told her about them. She had to get her mind from the dreams and put it back onto her job. Sam stoked the fire and made the coffee before going to wake up her teammates, it was the least she could do after Daniel woke her last night before she disrupted the other two. Besides it was practically tradition, she always chose the last shift so that she can make the coffee and have some time to herself right before everyone woke up. The team had no complaints when she first started and now everyone assumes she's taking the last shift. Sam went to Daniel's tent first to wake him and then laughed as he made a beeline for the coffee as soon as she woke him up. Sam realized that Daniel's love for coffee is one of the only things that get stronger over time other than her need and want for Jack O'Neill. She then went to wake up T'ealc and Jonas. The Kelownan had become a strong part of their team after Daniel had ascended and he had gladly rejoined their group to take a pivotal role after they had realized that Colonel O'Neill wasn't going to be coming back any time soon. They wouldn't have had anyone else join their 'family' if he hadn't joined their group.

"Morning ColonelCarter," T'ealc said as soon as he woke himself from his kel'nor'reem.

"Morning T'ealc," she responded, "morning Jonas, come on, the coffee's on and I'm about to start the MREs."

"Good morning to you to you too, Sam," Jonas replied cheerfully. "Do you think we could get back a bit earlier than expected," Jonas asked as he exited the tent and T'ealc walked by him to get to the fire? "You already have your soil samples and there isn't anything of archaeological interest here and I'd like to surprise Carly by getting home earlier than expected." Carly is a nurse who joined the SGC about two years ago and met Jonas when he had an unfortunate incident with some stairs. The incident itself wasn't anything serious, but the relationship was heating up.

"Sure Jonas," replied Carter. "I'm sure all of us would like to get back early for once and surprise General Landry. We can leave right after breakfast," she smiled as Jonas ran off the short way to the fire to tell the two others gathered there the good news. She followed after at a slower pace and found that T'ealc and Daniel had almost finished cooking the MREs.

I know it's short but I figured it was better than nothing... and this way you know it's not a one shot:-D


End file.
